Ciudad de Muertos
by xdxpxc
Summary: Ranma se enfrenta a Zombies
1. Chapter 1

Puedo verte en la oscuridad,

Puedo sentir tu alma rota.

BLUTENGEL.

-Idiota, ese ángel es un idiota, me envía a otro mundo y no tiene la gentileza de advertirme que no tengo la misma fuerza que en mi mundo de origen-.

Ranma decía esto mientras examinaba su mano adolorida. Reaccionó con furia sobre su suerte cuando se vio en un mundo distinto al suyo. Descargó esa rabia frente a la pared que oportunamente se hallaba frente a él. Esperaba hacerla añicos con la fuerza de su golpe, pero la construcción soportó, no así su puño. Únicamente su depurada técnica evitó que toda su extremidad sufriera una grave lesión. Y en un lugar abandonado como en el que se encontraba, sería inoportuno.

Ranma se encontraba en una ciudad, donde al menos el idioma dominante era el japonés. Ranma aprovecho la ventaja del idioma y comenzó a investigar.

Casas desordenadas, alacenas vacías y objetos valiosos pero que eran difíciles de transportar obligó a Ranma decir -Evacuación-. Ahora a encontrar el "por qué" o de "Quién" huían. Ranma deseaba que no fuera por contaminación viral o radiactiva, sino su misión terminaría antes de empezar.

-Nyatenshi está loco, pero no creó que quiera que muera tan rápido, le arruinaría su diversión, y tampoco gastaría un año educándome, o tal vez pasó un año conmigo solo porque le pagaba la comida-.

Ranma decidió continuar su investigación, creyó que morir por envenenamiento radiactivo era una buena forma de expiar sus culpas.

Extrañó no poder saltar por los techos de las casas y correr a la velocidad acostumbrada, y sobre todo extraño no sanar casi instantáneamente. La mano dolía, nada serio, pero aun así, lo hacía sentir mal, lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Un frasco con desinflamatorios, olvidado en el caos de la evacuación fue de ayuda. Pero debía encontrar otra fuente de información, un suburbio abandonado no era suficiente.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no utilizaba un vehículo por necesidad, para transportarse, que sintió nostalgia y vergüenza; vergüenza no por usarlo, sino por lo ridículo que se veía montado en una bicicleta pequeña en relación a su tamaño, con adornos exageradamente femeninos y una linda canasta rosa al frente. Pero era lo que había y tenía que aprovecharlo.

El cambio de dimensión afectó a Ranma de manera proporcional. A pesar de ser incapaz de levantar increíbles pesos, podía levantar ciento treinta kilos; es decir tenía las habilidades como velocidad, fuerza, resistencia, equivalentes a las de un campeón olímpico de su talla.

Una hora después Ranma arribaba a una ciudad más grande y comprendió que tenía que hacer uso de su habilidad y aprovechar bien el par de cuchillos que encontrara en una cocina de la anterior ciudad, al ver el mismo estado de abandono de la ciudad, pero con el detalle que en las calles que observó encontró restos de carne que eran devorados por ratas. Muchos restos y muchas ratas, anochecía en la ciudad.

El hambre se le quitó, pero sentía sed; la cual calmó al encontrar una tienda de autoservicio saqueada excepto por un par de botellas de bebidas hidratantes y unas cuantas barras de chocolate, en cambio en el stand de cigarros y alcohol hasta el polvo habían rescatado.

Se sentó y mientras descansaba, pensaba en su situación. –Saldrás del mundo cuando hayas derrotado al enemigo, pero, ¿quién es el enemigo?-. Eso me dijo ese gato, bueno no es un gato, es un ángel; ¡oh, mierda!, tampoco es un ángel, era un ángel, pero Dios lo expulsó del cielo porque su comportamiento no era el de un ángel. Olvida al "gato"; y piensa en lo que ocurre aquí.- Meditaba Ranma envuelto en la total oscuridad.

-Dos ciudades abandonadas, restos de carne, que te dice. Ningún animal causaría tal espanto, a menos que sea un Hombre Lobo; en mi mundo sería normal. O es un arma que capaz de destruir el cuerpo humano pero deja intacta la infraestructura de las edificaciones.

Una ciudad abandonada y otra igual pero con muertos. ¿Atacarían primero esta ciudad y la ciudad vecina fue evacuada?. Pero parece que fue hace unos tres días; las ratas debieron alimentarse con algo más delicioso.- Por un instante vio con desconfianza su chocolate. No era tiempo para delicadezas. -O a pesar de comer día y noche la comida las ratas no terminaban la comida-.

Unos ruidos lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos y alertó sus sentidos. Era un grupo de alrededor de quince hombres. El entrenamiento de Ranma al reconocimiento de la situación, tres motocicletas y dos camionetas las cuales estaban cargadas se detuvieron en el cruce de calles enfrente de la tienda que resguardaba a Ranma.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?- Preguntó un motociclista que por su actitud era el jefe del grupo.

-El motor, está fallando, le falta agua- dijo el conductor de una camioneta y continuó. –Y no, quitar agua de la otra camioneta no es opción, las dos terminarían igual-.

-Ya oyeron, vayan a las casas y encuentren agua- ordenó el jefe a los pasajeros de la camioneta averiada y una pareja de motociclistas-.

-Pero, buscar en la noche y con "ellos" por ahí, es peligroso y…- dijo uno de los motociclistas

-¡Pues si no quieres serviles de cena, encuentra agua!-

Ranma no alcanzaba a entender la conversación debido a que susurraban al hablar. Ranma decidió continuar espiando la situación.

El grupo se dividió y siguiendo rutas distintas desde el epicentro de su ubicación se concentraron en su tarea. Uno de ellos se dirigió a la tienda donde Ranma se hallaba. Ranma con sigilo evitó la luz de la linterna y se colocó en una posición tan ventajosa y camuflada que ni los quince hombres con sus respectivas linternas lo encontrarían. La chica buscaba sin éxito un poco agua. Un agudo grito hizo que la chica soltara la linterna, no fue la impresión del grito lo que provocó su reacción sino que el grito anunciaba que "ellos" habían aparecido.

Ranma comprendió la situación, usando las sombras como aliadas abandonó la tienda y se preparó para pelear o huir. Otro grito provocó que Ranma dejara la protección de las sombras y fuera visto por el líder de la caravana. La mente confundida a causa del miedo incitó a aquel hombre a gritar:

-¡No se llevarán lo que es mío!- al mismo tiempo que disparaba su arma hacía cualquier blanco móvil.

Ranma se maldijo –Idiota, recuerda, ya no eres a prueba de balas-

El hombre se concentró en Ranma y descargó la munición contra él. Ahora Ranma se reía –No soy a prueba de balas, pero ese imbécil no me dará-. No, Ranma no era más rápido que una bala, pero su entrenamiento estaba intacto; gracias a su entrenamiento nocturno en las cuevas del Cáucaso era capaz de adaptar su vista a la escasa luz ambiental y podía ver con detalle los imperceptibles gestos que el hombre realizaba antes de un disparo, otorgándole a Ranma tiempo de sobra para evadir el proyectil. El tirador gastó inútilmente la munición, Ranma notó que era el único armado del grupo, sin duda tenía miedo de ser traicionado pues era pésimo al usar el arma. Después de esquivar el último disparo mediante una perfecta y suntuosa pirueta se dispuso a atacar a su agresor. Pero lo que vio cuando giró su rostro a su objetivo fue al hombre siendo atacado, no, más bien siendo devorado no por extrañas criaturas sino por otro ser humano.


	2. Chapter 2

El primer mordisco fue letal, arrancó los músculos laterales derechos del cuello y mutilaron las arterias localizadas en esa sección corporal. La pareja de motociclistas y los que se encontraban cerca de la camioneta y el acompañante del líder emprendieron la huida. Sólo los pasajeros de la camioneta averiada, un par de motociclistas y el hombre que ya era comida permanecieron en el lugar debido a las circunstancias; y junto con Ranma hacían un total de ocho, siete, el grito fue causa de la impresión de ver como otro humano servía de alimento. Siete contra treinta, de lo que Ranma asoció con una de las definiciones de zombi.

Era increíble cómo se movían, a pesar de su lentitud ya tenían rodeado a Ranma. Ranma observaba, analizaba, estudiaba cada movimiento, su estrategia, sus habilidades. A pesar de ello, logró ver como la chica de la tienda era acosada por un grupo de zombis, el zombi más cercano la sujetó del brazo y se alistó a morder; Ranma preparó uno de los cuchillos y lo lanzó con su característico descaro y precisión. El cuchillo siguió su trayectoria hacía el cráneo del zombi y se incrustó justo en la sien; éste se derrumbó al instante. –Al menos no son tan resistentes- pensó Ranma. Ranma ahora tenía más cerca a esas cosas, casi a dos metros; atacó al zombi que tenía más cerca, lo hizo con una estocada en el cerebro, llegando a él a través del ojo. El zombi dobló las rodillas, y antes de caer Ranma sostuvo el cuerpo por la ropa, ropa muy humana y a la moda –Estas cosas eran humanos- pensó Ranma al mismo tiempo que usaba el cuerpo como escudo y embistió a los zombis enfrente de él como lo haría un Tackle Ofensivo; golpeando el centro de gravedad de la vanguardia zombi, logró un pequeño espacio de medio metro entre los vértices de dos grupos zombis; y continuando con analogías de Futbol Americano, Ranma usó el espacio como un consumado Runnig Back, un soberbio quiebre de cintura, un poderoso sprint y Ranma salió disparado en dirección de la chica que ahora intentaba llegar a un edificio donde se encontraba uno de sus compañeros y que facilitaba su ubicación gracias a señales de linterna. Los gritos de desesperación no terminaban, seguramente los demás estaban siendo devorados. Ranma alcanzó a la chica y la escoltó al edificio. Otra mujer joven también se dirigía hacia ellos, pero tenía una herida en el brazo, de nueva cuenta la linterna jugó un papel importante; Ranma intentó ayudarla pero fue detenido por la chica

-¡No!, ¿Qué no ves? la han mordido, es tarde-

Ranma asintió y cerró la puerta.

Sin duda, Ranma hubiera intentado ayudar, pero no sabía nada de éste mundo y si en su universo existían enfermedades y toxinas que se transmitían por una mordida, era lógico pensar que una vez mordido por un zombi, morirías de una enfermedad. Hasta entonces Ranma había evitado las mordidas porque vio sus efectos; ningún humano ejercería tal presión en su mordida para herir de esa manera, además la boca de un zombi no era muy estéril que digamos, así creía Ranma.

-Pronto entraran- dijo el hombre la linterna

-¿Quién tenía las llaves de la motocicleta que queda? Preguntó Ranma con autoridad.

-Las tiene Akio- respondió la chica a la vez que señalaba a su compañero.

Akio la miró con reproche, pues no confiaba en el extraño.

-Bien, busquemos otra forma de salir; después, consigo la moto y nos largamos, iremos apretados, pero vivos-

Akio conocía muy bien su situación pero era reacio a aceptar el plan de extraño.

-Si esas cosas entran, solo nos quedara subir al techo y no creo que soportes una caída de diez metros sin romperte algo. No te preocupes, no pienso abandonarlos-.

-Me salvó la vida- con esa frase y con la velocidad que ambos vieron en Ranma, la desconocida chica convenció a Akio.

El pequeño edificio era un negocio con una puerta que unía a otro distinto de la calle de atrás. Akio utilizó una especie de ganzúa y abrió la puerta. La calle de atrás estaba desierta al contrario de la anterior en la que paseaban un centenar de zombis. Era increíble su falta de estrategia.

Akio dijo –Ten las llaves-.

Ranma no hizo mucho esfuerzo en evitar la horda de zombis que se había disuelto en parte para comer algo de carne humana y porque trataban de entrar al edificio en desorden estorbándose unos a otros. Había un grupo como de diez zombis cerca de la moto, se acercó lo más cuidadosamente posible pues desconocía cuál de todos los sentidos tenían más desarrollados. No pudo descubrirlo, de alguna manera notaron la presencia de Ranma, y tuvo que apresurar el paso. Con dificultad puso a andar el vehículo y con un derrape en la esquina logró evadir una vez más al muro de monstruos. Desde la sombras y completamente en silencio la pareja se acercó a Ranma y el trío se alejó del lugar.

Ranma detuvo minutos adelante y preguntó -¿De qué me perdí?-.

La pareja se miró extrañada ante la pregunta del chico nuevo. -¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la chica de alrededor de veintiún años.

Ranma no supo qué contestar y respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió –Me refiero a… tú sabes…la ciudad. Por cierto me llamo Ranma-.

-Yo me llamo Chou, y ya conoces a Akio. Nosotros tampoco sabemos que ocurre. Lo que sabemos es que esos zombis aparecieron ayer por la mañana.-

-¿Y qué ha hecho el gobierno al respecto, Chou?-.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a nuestro…- Chou fue interrumpida por Akio.

-¡Cállate!, No digas más- En la mirada de Akio se podía distinguir la desconfianza continuaba hacia el chico nuevo.

-No me interesa ni tu motocicleta, ni lo que escondes; me interesa saber que ocurre-. Ranma sospechaba que la pareja formaba parte de un grupo que aprovechando el caos saqueaba la ciudad.

-Sólo dime lo que sepas y me iré- Al decir esto, Ranma le arrojó las llaves a Akio.

-Le salvaste la vida a mi hermana, te debo una-. Dijo Akio, al recibir de nueva cuenta el mando del grupo.

Akio conducía hacia una base exclusiva. Cuando estuvo cerca, apago el motor y continuaron a pie. Por su forma de desplazarse entre la oscuridad, era obvio que había crecido en ese barrio. Unos metros adelante se encontraba una casa, Akio verificó sus marcas para saber si algo o alguien se introdujo en su guarida. Una vez que se cercioró que todo estuviera en orden, indicó que era seguro entrar.

-Parece que es una invasión zombi, y los zombis no parecen ver muy bien, su mordida es peligrosa; es todo lo que sabemos sobre ellos. El gobierno está evacuando a la población, cómo si sirviera de algo, todo el jodido mundo está igual. Eso decían los noticieros, antes de que cortaran la energía, todo el mundo está siendo devorado-.

-¿Y querías verlo en HD?- preguntó Ranma, con su característico sentido del humor.

-Aunque el mundo esté de cabeza siempre hay algo con que comerciar, siempre hay alguien que puede sacar provecho de lo que ofreces-.

Ranma sonrió y dijo –Te entiendo, conozco a alguien así-.

Akio y Chou relataron su vida a Ranma, más por nostalgia que por querer crear empatía con el chico nuevo. Le dieron sus razones por quedarse en su ciudad natal; y el porqué de unirse al grupo de Daichi, el hombre de la pistola. Ranma contó una historia ficticia de su origen y sus planes. El cansancio y la necesidad de dormir aparecieron, Ranma y Akio se ofrecieron como centinelas cada uno por un motivo diferente. La discusión terminó cuando Chou les ordenó callarse y dormir. Cada uno de ellos hizo guardia por tres horas, Ranma hizo la segunda y Akio la tercera.

Amanecía, Akio le dio una mochila, una botella de agua, una bolsa de frituras, una linterna, una brújula; y un medio de transporte, una bicicleta "para niñas".

-Te daría mi motocicleta, pero no sé si puedas encontrar gasolina más adelante- dijo Akio.

-¡Qué tengas suerte al encontrar a tu madre, Ranma!- dijo una emocionada Chou.

-Gracias, y cuídense- Dijo Ranma un tanto preocupado por la pareja de hermanos. Y Ranma continuó su camino.

-El drama de un hijo buscando a su madre casi siempre funciona, en particular con los huérfanos-.

Ranma no se sentía mal por haber mentido, pero si por haber abandonado a los hermanos; proteger al débil era su divisa, meditó sobre ello y se enojó no sólo con el "gato", sino también con él –Recuerda, ellos no son lo débiles aquí, tú lo eres; concéntrate, aquí vienen.-

Ranma pedaleó hacia donde los hermanos le señalaron una ciudad que servía de refugio temporal a los desplazados antes de ser evacuados.

-Me dan asco, sus rostros en vez de causarme miedo, me dan asco. Probaré si es verdad que no ven muy bien-. Ranma golpeó una puerta. Los entes que se caminaban sin rumbo alguno voltearon en perfecta sincronía y se dirigieron sin demora en dirección del intempestivo ruido. –Tiene buen oído-. Gracias a la luz solar Ranma podía ver a detalle su inepta estrategia. Caminaban, caminaban y caminaban con su marcha vacilante, mantenían la boca abierta y no mostraban precaución alguna; era como si comer fuera más importante que vivir. Ranma sonrió, los zombis rodeaban debido a la circunstancia de su anterior ubicación, no porque lo planearan. Estaban a diez metros de Ranma, ahora a ocho, siete, seis, cinco; Ranma arrojó un trozo de madera que antes formaba parte de una escoba hacia poste de alumbrado público. Un nuevo ruido y un nuevo objetivo, los zombis que se dirigían hacía Ranma por su vanguardia dieron media vuelta; los zombis que atacarían por la retaguardia de éste, pasaron de largo a unos centímetros de él. -¿Estas cosas ni siquiera huelen?, sólo espero que puedan saborear, dicen que la carne humana sabe realmente bien-.

Aún en guardia, Ranma vio como los entes se dirigieron al poste metálico y al no poder consumirlo toda la horda zombi se dispersó instantáneamente de la misma manera en que se había reunido. Cada zombi siguió su propio rumbo, pero todos tenían el mismo objetivo, la misma necesidad… saciar su voraz apetito.

-Idiotas, si perdemos ante ellos es porque somos idiotas-. Pensó Ranma. –Seres estúpidos, sólo piensan en comer.- La frase dicha por Ranma le recordó a otras especies que a menudo pecaban de egoístas, Ranma se avergonzó, pues él pertenecía a una de ellas.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come frutas y verduras".

Cualquier alimento "chatarra".

Ranma detenía su pedaleo cada vez que veía un pelotón de zombis. Se acercaba a ellos con el sigilo digno de un cazador y los observaba. Buscaba indicios y señales que le revelaran pistas sobre la principal forma de contagio.

-Mierda, se supone que la mordida es contagiosa, pero ninguno tiene signos de una; la mordida zombi ejerce mucha más presión que la humana, pero la mayoría están enteros; están azules, con los ojos en blanco y escurriendo sangre, pero enteros. A pesar de estar "muertos", no huelen tan mal, creo que yo huelo peor; supongo que lo zombi retarda el estado de putrefacción. Existe otra forma de contagio además de la mordida, espero que no sea por respirar cerca de estas cosas-.

Ranma analizaba a los seres mientras utilizaba las edificaciones con maestría, pues al hacerlo semejaba un quiróptero que duerme.

-¿Qué en este mundo nadie tiene animales, o ya se los comieron?; al menos, gracias a eso, no he visto a ningún gato. Por fin, una ciudad con signos de batalla reciente. Un par de pequeños incendios, energía eléctrica aun en servicio, incluso agua, y mayor concentración de zombis.

Desde el techo de una casa reafirmo que los zombis son los seres más idiotas; -Sólo "piensan" en comer, ni siquiera se reproducen. Crear a otro zombi con la misma urgencia de carne es mala estrategia cuando existe poco alimento. No se preocupan en que comerán cuando todos los humanos estén extintos o todos sean zombis. Sin duda se parecen a muchos de nosotros.-

-Puedo oírlo, por desgracia ellos también. Merecemos la extinción, ¿Qué nadie se ha dado cuenta que se guían por el ruido?. Utilizan altavoces, gritan, se desesperan y tocan el claxon de sus vehículos, es como la campana que anuncia que la cena está servida.-

-Es imposible acercarse a un puesto de mando, tampoco existen puestos de reclutamiento, no puedo ayudar, por el contario creen que necesito ayuda. El caos se impone, una avalancha humana embiste el cerco policiaco debido a la total desesperación. Pero no puedes entrar, debes pasar las medidas de control, son necesarias; pero te reto a que convenzas de eso a miles de personas que huyen presas del pánico. Moriré aplastado por la multitud, de un disparo hecho por un policía fuera de sí o por los zombis. Debo encontrar otra manera de ayudar-.

-Cada uno busca su propia forma de sobrevivir. Algunos se encierran en su casa. Soy capaz de verlo gracias a unos prismáticos que robé de entre la multitud-.

-Desde donde me encuentro observo a un hombre buscando desesperadamente refugio, lo acompaña una niña. Es inútil, nadie se lo da; yo, no puedo ofrecérselo. Los zombis se acercan al hombre y son muchos. Lo único que puedo hacer es dejar de mirar, prefiero creer que alguien salvara al hombre y a la niña. Yo no puedo, son muchos y no tengo mi poder natural.-

-Un hombre y una mujer, sólo uno puede ser salvado, y uno de ellos es importante ¿a quién salvarías?-

-Eso me preguntó el gato, yo conteste lleno de indignación "Toda vida es importante". El "gato" me observó y me respondió:-

-¿Has escuchado la sentencia "El que salva una vida, salva al mundo entero"?, pues, es mentira. Salvar una vida puede ser importante; pero salvar una vida importante, eso marca la diferencia. Si vas a arriesgar tu vida, asegúrate que será para salvar más de lo que perderás.-

-Me sentía orgulloso por ayudar, incluso si era por algo tan insignificante como devolverle su oso a una niña. Me reservo para algo más que salvar la vida de una niña. Me escucho, y no puedo evitar sentir náuseas. Dejo mi moralismo a un lado cuando recuerdo que en estos momentos cientos, tal vez miles de niños sufren lo mismo-.

-Me tachan de loco, yo haría lo mismo, después de todo soy sólo un humano. Más rápido de lo normal, pero lejos, muy lejos de ser supersónico; más fuerte que la mayoría, pero ni cerca de levantar cientos de toneladas. Si realmente quiero tener una oportunidad de ayudar, debo de encontrar a alguien tan loco como este mundo-.

-Estoy empapado, traté de acercarme a un puesto de mando y fui rechazado por un potente chorro de agua. La fuerza del agua a presión me tiró del puente, tengo el cuerpo adolorido y estoy hecho una "sopa"; por lo menos, no me transformo-.

-Nyatenshi "selló" mi maldición. Más zombis, desquito mi ira con ellos, los elimino en sigilo; utilizo unas enormes tijeras de podar como arma, al ver lo fáciles que son de matar, pienso sobre esta guerra; no será el enemigo el que nos derrote, será nuestro miedo.-

-Nada cambia, veo morir a más personas, de todos los sexos y de todas las edades; con cada hora que pasa, me siento más inútil. Todos desconfían en menor o mayor grado de los demás, si intento ayudar, se alejan de mí, creen que estoy infectado; prefiero espiarlos, es más seguro y más eficaz.-

-Escucho a un grupo hacer planes, dicen que irán a una mansión, escucho las palabras "Tokonosu" y "Takagi"; decido "hablar" con el sujeto que acaba de nombrar esas palabras.-

-Hablar en un mundo cómo éste no tiene sentido, todo es menos diplomático, me gusta. Con buen ánimo y educación, el hombre me da la ubicación de la mansión que me preocupa. Me dice que el habitante y dueño del lugar se llama Souichirou Takagi, lo que es, y lo que está haciendo; pero lo más importante para mí, es que según mi informante, Takagi es un hombre influyente. Le doy las gracias a mi amigo, no cumpliendo mí amenaza de arrojarlo a los zombis.-

-¡Mierda!, es oficial, el mundo se ha vuelto loco, me pregunto si alguna vez estuvo cuerdo; una cegador resplandor me obliga a cubrir la vista con mi brazo. Nada, ni nadie puede causar ese resplandor; al menos, no en este mundo. Quiero negarlo, pero es evidente; sea lo que sea, es nuclear. Sólo espero, que él que ideó la detonación lo haya hecho para acabar con esto. Dudo que lo hayan hecho los zombis, la carne desintegrada no tiene buen sabor.-

-Me infiltro, la mansión colma la vista, por desgracia, los zombis se acercan, son muchos; pero ya estoy harto de huir de ellos. Es inútil, caerá, la mansión caerá, y todos sus residentes. Maldigo al "gato" por haberme elegido, no sirvo para esto, sólo sirvo para detener a ladrones de ropa íntima.-

-No puedo escapar; un vehículo con características militares intenta romper el cerco. Morir por una de estas cosas o morir arrollado por un carro, la decisión es fácil. Recuerdo lo sencillo que era para mí, viajar sostenido de un tren bala; pero aquí es diferente, un fuerte tirón a mi brazo lo confirma, un poco más y estaría dislocado. Parece que ninguno de los pasajeros del "carro" ha notado mi presencia.-


End file.
